Z piekła rodem
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: AU. Crossover Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji. "W ciągu tych długich miesięcy, które spędził praktycznie na samotnej wędrówce, poszukując horkruksów, Hogwart nic nie zmienił. Przypominał po prostu dom. Wyraźnie czuł drżenie magii budynku, gdy w czułym geście przesunął dłonią po chropawych kamieniach".
1. Rozdział pierwszy

Tytuł: Z piekła rodem

Autor: Emerald

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating: +15 (może ulec zmianie)

Ostrzeżenia: przemoc, możliwe wzmianki o torturach, przekleństwa i później możliwe sceny erotyczne

Opis: AU, crossover harry potter/kuroshitsuji. W ciągu tych długich miesięcy, które spędził praktycznie na samotnej wędrówce, poszukując horkruksów, Hogwart nic nie zmienił. Przypominał po prostu dom. Wyraźnie czuł drżenie magii budynku, gdy w czułym geście przesunął dłonią po chropawych kamieniach.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

W ciągu tych długich miesięcy, które spędził praktycznie na samotnej wędrówce, poszukując horkruksów, Hogwart nic nie zmienił. Wciąż przywodził na myśl bajkowy zamek, a jemu przypominał po prostu dom. Wyraźnie czuł drżenie magii budynku, gdy w czułym geście przesunął dłonią po chropawych kamieniach.

— Witaj — szepnął miękko, przechodząc za sporą grupką roześmianych dzieciaków do środka. W odpowiedzi poczuł delikatne muśnięcie ciepłej energii i uśmiechnął się blado.

Wnętrze było takie, jak pamiętał. Kamienne mury, gdzieniegdzie strzeliste okna, szerokie schody wiodące na wyższe kondygnacje. Choć hol był naprawdę duży, to teraz wydawał się zatłoczony przez co chwilę pojawiające się nowe grupki witających się radośnie uczniów. On sam nie miał się z kim witać, choć wiele twarzy uśmiechało się do niego przyjaźnie, albo tak mu się zdawało. Niestety te uśmiechy nie były kierowane do niego, a do osób, które stały w jego pobliżu. On pozostał niewidzialny, choć nie był okryty peleryną ojca. Westchnął ciężko, dostrzegając wśród uczniów rudą czuprynę Rona, który posłał mu nieprzyjazne, wręcz wrogie spojrzenie. Hermiona natychmiast też go zobaczyła, ale zanim młody Weasley miał szansę wywołać bójkę, szybko go odciągnęła.

Westchnął zniesmaczony zachowaniem swoich „przyjaciół", którzy chyba najwyraźniej nie mieli już ochoty na tę przyjaźń. Cóż, może i dobrze. Przetarł dłonią policzki, odgarniając długie kosmyki z twarzy.

Utrata przyjaciół bolała potwornie, ale wiedział, że tak będzie dla nich bezpieczniej. Już dość przysporzył innym nieszczęścia. Nienawidził samotności, ale był do niej przyzwyczajony. Westchnął, otrząsając się i z wyraźną niechęcią ruszył do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Musiał mu pokazać zniszczone przedmioty na dowód, że jego misja zakończyła pomyślnie.

Wyszedł z niego po kilkunastu minutach. Był wściekły i jego magia pulsowała gniewnie, domagając się uwolnienia. Przeklęty starzec prawie ponad rok temu posłużył się szantażem i zmusił go, aby bez słowa zostawił wszystko i ruszył w niebezpieczną podróż, a teraz traktował go jak małego chłopca, który samowolnie opuścił zajęcia. Nie zamierzał wracać do szkoły, ale nie miał wyboru. Dumbledore ponownie mu zagroził odebraniem wszelkiej swobody i niezależności, dla jego bezpieczeństwa, rzecz jasna.

Harry nie zwracał uwagi na rozkazy starego czarodzieja. Już się uodpornił na wizerunek jowialnego, zatroskanego przywódcy Jasnej Strony. Zobaczył prawdziwą twarz Dumbledore'a i nie spodobało mu się, co ujrzał. Nie miał już ochoty go słuchać. Najmniejszej. Zrobi to, co inni od niego chcą, jednak po swojemu.

Skierował się do dormitorium, gdzie się rozpakował, a także zabezpieczył swoje łóżko i wysłużony kufer odpowiednimi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Na całe szczęście nikt go nie zaczepiał, w ogóle Gryfoni traktowali go, jakby stał się niewidzialny. Nie przeszkadzało mu to wcale. Zdecydowanie wolał to niż te cholerne szepty i wskazywanie palcami za jego plecami. Niemniej jednak sytuacja się zmieniła, kiedy ponownie stanął w głównym holu naprzeciw uchylonych, potężnych dwuskrzydłowych drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Wślizgnął się do środka i w tym momencie wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie i zaczęli szeptać, co chwilę zerkając w jego kierunku. Po pewnej chwili do jego uszu znów docierał szum stłumionych, rozgorączkowanych rozmów. Co było ich tematem, nie trudno było się domyślić.

W pewnym momencie nieznośny gwar przycichł. Harry na moment uniósł głowę i przez zbyt długie kosmyki zobaczył jowialnego starca z białą brodą stojącego na mównicy i nagle miał przemożną ochotę wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami i nie wracać.

Ale wiedział, że nie może. Dumbledore już o to zadbał. Zrobił z niego więźnia, którego umiejętności są zbyt niebezpieczne, aby zostawić go bez kontroli.

 _Przeklęta magia!_

Zgrzytnął zębami, powracając myślami do tego, co dyrektor zrobił podczas tej cholernej rozmowy pod pretekstem oczywiście ochrony – ponowił zaklęcia, jakie rzucił na niego przed wyprawą. Młody czarodziej był przekonany, że tym razem nie chodziło o niego, ani o zagrożenie, które było minimalne. Staruch myślał zapewne, że on tego nie zauważy, ale nic bardziej mylnego. W tej chwili, kiedy niechciane magiczne okowy na niego spadły, Harry chciał natychmiast je strząsnąć, jednak zmusił się, żeby wytrzymać do momentu, aż opuści dyrektorski gabinet. Jednak nie przypuszczał, że to będzie takie trudne. Do tej pory nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Nałożone zaklęcia zadawały mu niemal fizyczny ból. Musiał się z nich uwolnić, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi. Uwolnić się i odejść jak najdalej.

Zamknął oczy, starając się utrzymać emocje na wodzy i powstrzymać buzującą magię przed niekontrolowanym wybuchem. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić w tym miejscu. Nie zamierzał dostarczać mu dodatkowych argumentów dyrektorowi, a tym samym przysparzać sobie więcej problemów. Unikał spoglądania na Dumbledore'a, bo wiedział, że zobaczy satysfakcję i samozadowolenie, jakby stary czarodziej czekał na jego reakcję. Jedynym ukojeniem był delikatny dotyk magii Hogwartu. Nie wiedział, czemu akurat on ją czuł tak wyraźnie, ale dodawało mu to otuchy. Nie był sam, w umyśle niemal słyszał łagodny, wabiący głos.

Nawet nie skupiał się na przydziale pierwszorocznych, ani później na powitalnej mowie, do momentu, kiedy usłyszał:

— Moi drodzy, na koniec chciałbym przedstawić wam nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, lecz niestety go jeszcze wśród nas nie ma…

W tym momencie zamknięte drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się gwałtownie, powodując, że większość uczniów obróciła się w ich stronę, wstrzymując oddech.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, dyrektorze. — Harry mimowolnie zadrżał i zamknął oczy. — Musiałem załatwić pewne, niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy. Niestety zajęło mi to dłużej, niż oczekiwałem. — Rozpoznawał tę magię, która go dosięgła i musnęła. Podobnie jak ten głos zdawał się mu przedziwnie znajomy, choć nie miał okazji wcześniej widzieć jego właściciela.

Dumbledore gestem zaprosił nowoprzybyłego, żeby usiadł i po chwili odchrząknął, delikatnie stukając różdżką w mównicę, niemal natychmiast uspokajając coraz głośniej dyskutujących uczniów.

Harry odetchnął i posłał szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Severusa. Obok niego siedział tamten mężczyzna i w momencie, kiedy Gryfon spuszczał wzrok, ich oczy się spotkały. Potter drgnął niespokojnie, ale wytrzymał kilka niezmiernie długich sekund. Nikt nie dostrzegł, że w ciągu tej krótkiej chwili ciemne oczy nowego nauczyciela zaczęły jarzyć się czerwienią.

— Przywitajmy zatem profesora Sebastiana Michaelisa. — Stary czarodziej powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych uczniach i uśmiechnął się, dając znak do rozpoczęcia uczty.

Harry z trudem wytrzymał do chwili, kiedy większość uczniów zaczęła wstawać od stołów. Nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, że ucieka, ale na pewno wolał uniknąć konfrontacji z Malfoyem i Ronem. Miał świadomość, że w końcu będzie musiał stawić im czoła. Jednak nie teraz.

— Panie Potter, pozwoli pan ze mną. — Głos był cichy i łagodny, choć kryła się w nim niebezpieczna nuta.

Harry machinalnie skinął głową. Był zmęczony ucieczką przed zagrożeniami, pogonią za cieniami z niejasnej przepowiedni, walką z samym sobą i całym światem. Jeśli ten nowy nauczyciel był mu nieprzychylny, nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie go samotnie pokonać.

Nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło po zamknięciu drzwi do gabinetu profesora Michaelisa. Ten bez słowa poprowadził go do swoich prywatnych kwater. Wchodząc do ich Harry środka miał wrażenie, jakby przekraczał potężną barierę. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i zachwiał się, próbując zachować równowagę za wszelką cenę.

Niestety na próżno. Czuł, jak zawroty przyśpieszają, a całe ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Nie miał siły się ruszyć, nie potrafił wezwać pomocy. Dość mocne zaklęcie osłaniające, które nosił z przyzwyczajenia prysło niczym bańka mydlana. Wyraźnie czuł moment, kiedy to nastąpiło. Walczył, żeby zachować przytomność i przynajmniej wiedzieć, co Michaelis zamierza z nim uczynić. Choć może z drugiej strony ta wiedza była zbędna.

Jakby z oddali usłyszał lekki śmiech mężczyzny oraz jego ciche słowa, ale ich nie rozumiał. W końcu nogi się pod nim ugięły i runął.

 **OoO**

Chłopak był silniejszy i potężniejszy niż dawał po sobie poznać. Odważniejszy i zdecydowanie bardziej uparty od większości śmiertelników, których miał okazję poznać.

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Mały czarodziej nie miał nawet pojęcia, kim był, z jakiego powodu znalazł się w tej szkole magii, ani kto go przyzwał. Będzie musiał sporo go nauczyć i wpoić pewne zasady, bez których przyszłość tego szczególnego Wybrańca nie malowała się w jasnych barwach.

Z właściwą sobie szybkością i gracją złapał omdlałego czarodzieja, nim ten upadł na kamienną posadzkę przykrytą starym dywanem. Pewnie podniósł go i usta Sebastiana rozciągnął niebezpieczny uśmiech. To, co wyczuł, gdy tylko dotknął chłopaka, wcale mu się nie spodobało. Ta magia była groźna nie tylko dla Pottera, lecz dla całej reszty uczniów i nauczycieli.

Położył nieprzytomnego nastolatka na kanapie i machinalnie przesunął dłonią po jego pobladłym policzku.

— Nieładnie, panie dyrektorze, bardzo nieładnie. — W świetle płomieni na kominku, oczy mężczyzny zaczęły jarzyć się czerwienią. — Będę chyba musiał zabrać panu ulubione zabaweczki.

Pstryknął palcami i w tym momencie stanęła przed nim drżąca sylwetka skrzata.

— Dzbanek najlepszej herbaty i kubek gorącej czekolady — odezwał się, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Z zaklęciem zabezpieczającym.

Stworzenie z przestrachem kiwnęło jedynie głową i w następnej chwili zniknęło praktycznie bezgłośnie, co jego niewymowne rozbawiło. Przypuszczał, że skrzat był w stanie dostrzec jego prawdziwą twarz, a nie tę powłokę, którą nosił przez wgląd na istoty go otaczające. Lubił obserwować ludzi i czaić się wśród nich, oczekując na właściwą ofiarę. Posiadający magię czy nie, wciąż mieli podobne pragnienia i cele.

Tym razem nie miał łatwego zadania. Ten, kto go wezwał, nie działał wyłącznie z egoistycznych pobudek. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to chyba był pierwszym, który nie poprosił o coś wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie chodziło o zemstę, pragnienie posiadania jakiejś rzeczy, ani osoby.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Niczego innego nie oczekiwał od tego szczególnego, młodego czarodzieja. Lubił podejmować się trudnych zadań i godził się na niemożliwe, czasami niekorzystne dla siebie warunki.

Dlaczego?

Z ciekawości i nudy najczęściej. Głód rzadko kiedy stanowił prawdziwy powód nawiązania kontraktu. Tak było i teraz. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie posmakować choć kropli krwi Harry'ego Pottera.

Jej zapach przyciągał i kusił. Choć Sebastian miał całe wieki doświadczenia w powściąganiu swoich pragnień, tym razem chciał im pofolgować. Mógł to zrobić nie wywołując bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla zdrowia i życia młodego organizmu.

Niemal zapomniał, jak kruchych istot przyszło mu doglądać. Pokręcił głową i smukłymi palcami odsunął ciemne kosmyki z czoła chłopaka, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła. Harry nie otworzył oczu, lecz całe jego ciało się zatrzęsło, a z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk bólu. W tym samym momencie Sebastian poczuł ciepłą wilgoć. Zaciekawiony cofnął rękę i dostrzegł cienką strużkę krwi sączącą się z zaognionej rany, która jeszcze przed chwilą była wieloletnia, coraz słabiej widoczna blizna.

 _Ciekawa manifestacja magii_ , uznał po krótkiej chwili namysłu.

Rzadko się zdarzało, aby skutki zaklęć rzuconych przez obdarzonych mocą ludzi były takie intrygujące.

Tyle negatywnych emocji i mrocznej energii wydostawało się wraz z krwią, że musiało to go zainteresować.

— Dlatego, mój drogi, tak bardzo lubię życie wśród was, słabych śmiertelników. Nigdy się przy was nie nudzę.

Pochylił się i musnął koniuszkiem języka brzegi rany. Słodycz krwi była naprawdę upajająca. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się nią, gdy usłyszał głuche uderzenie gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi.

Podnosząc się, ujrzał Severusa Snape'a, którego blada twarz wyrażała żądzę mordu do tego stopnia, że Sebastian musiał się uśmiechnąć. Różdżka czarodzieja skierowana była w niego niczym lufa pistoletu. I choć nawet zaklęcie uśmiercające w jego przypadku nie dałoby oczekiwanego skutku, to jednak nie chciał sprawdzać tego na własnej skórze.

Nie zareagował w żaden sposób, jedynie złapał językiem uciekającą kropelkę krwi i przyjął na siebie klątwę, która miała go pozbawić przytomności i jednocześnie zadać niewyobrażalny ból. Musiał mu to przyznać – Severus był znakomitym obrońcą zażarcie walczącym z przeciwnikiem. Choć ten atak nie był do końca przemyślany i mistrz eliksirów ewidentnie sądził, że ma do czynienia z innym czarodziejem, to bez trudu wyczuwa finezję i ruchy kogoś, kto potrafi zabić bez wahania jednym machnięciem różdżki.

— Naprawdę trudno się przy was nudzić — mruknął cicho i uniósł lekko ręce, aby pokazać, że nie ma przy sobie żadnej broni ani różdżki. — Zapraszam, profesorze. Zaraz skrzat przyniesie herbatę.

Severus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i ostrożnie się zbliżył.

— Coś mu zrobił?! — zażądał, widząc nieprzytomnego ucznia na kanapie w salonie prywatnych kwater Michaelisa. Nie byle jakiego ucznia. Harry'ego Pottera. Snape zanotował w pamięci, aby upomnieć Gryfona i przedyskutować z nim pewne sprawy, bo widocznie o nich zapomniał. Z drugiej strony, po powrocie ze swojej wyprawy chłopak ledwie przypominał siebie sprzed niemal roku, wycofany, cichy, skupiony i z całkiem obcymi nawykami. Snape nie byłby sobą, gdyby zignorował tęskne spojrzenie, jakim Potter go obdarzył. Niestety wtedy znajdowali się na uczcie powitalnej i mimo wszystko mistrz eliksirów musiał zachować pozory. Jednak doskonale dostrzegał to, co innym umykało.

Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, zmienił się nie do poznania. Jego zielone oczy czujnie obserwowały otoczenie, oczekując niebezpieczeństwa z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Chłopak już na uczcie wyglądał, jakby stracił sporo na wadze, a jego twarz odwykła od wyrażania uśmiechu, zawsze ściągnięta powagą i skupieniem. Przemożnym smutkiem.

Teraz z bliska to wrażenie się spotęgowało. I to wielokrotnie.

Snape potarł palcami skronie. Delikatny ból głowy, jaki go męczył od poprzedniego wieczora uderzył w niego ze wzmożoną siłą.

— Proszę spocząć, drogi kolego. — Poczuł dłonie mężczyzny prowadzące go do fotela. Musiał pozwolić się w nim posadzić. Chciał powiedzieć Michaelisowi, że na pewno nie jest jego kolegą, że nie spoufala się z nowoprzyjętymi nauczycielami, że… Próbował zapytać, co się stało Harry'emu, lecz całe ciało zdawało się odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. — Twój Harry póki co jest bezpieczny i ty również. Radzę jednak mnie nie drażnić.

Severus pojął wreszcie, że popełnił szkolny błąd, nie doceniając przeciwnika, a może jednak sojusznika?

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując dziwną słabość, która opanowywała jego ciało coraz bardziej. Jej przyczyna musiała się znajdować w kwaterach Michaelisa i to całkiem blisko zarówno jego, jak i Pottera, skoro durny Gryfon leżał nieprzytomny.

Wzrok czarodzieja przesunął się dookoła. Nie dostrzegł żadnych niepokojących przedmiotów, ale te można było bez trudu ukryć, lub przemienić w coś, co wcale nie budzi podejrzeń.

— Gdzie to schowałeś? — syknął Severus, obrzucając Michaelisa lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Niebawem poczujesz się lepiej i pogawędzimy sobie przy herbacie.

Snape'owi nie spodobał się ten na pozór beztroski ton, bowiem naprawdę taki wcale nie był. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyrażał nieuchronną niemal groźbę w razie jakichkolwiek sprzeciwów. Ten uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny również sprawiał wrażenie nie do końca prawdziwego.

Tylko doświadczenie wieloletniego szpiega i umiejętność błyskawicznego rozpoznawania prawdy od kłamstwa pozwoliły mu to zrozumieć.

Severus obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek i musiał się poddać tej przedziwnej magii, która go otaczała. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Ta energia była całkowicie inna od tej, jaką do tej pory miał okazję zgłębiać w świecie czarodziejów.

Michaelis nie należał też do żadnej znanej mu grup istot magicznych nawiązujących kontakty z ludźmi. Mistrz eliksirów był przekonany, że kimkolwiek jest, to zrobi wszystko, aby odsunąć od Pottera.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech i gospodarz pochylił się nad nim podając mu filiżankę bursztynowego, aromatycznego płynu. Przyjął ją, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby ją podnieść do ust. Jego dłonie ledwo mogły utrzymać delikatne naczynie.

— Masz rację, Severusie. Bywałem w tym świecie zbyt krótko i rzadko, aby moja obecność mogła wzbudzić zainteresowanie. Tym razem jest inaczej, ale wolę, żebyś nikomu nie zdradzał moich tajemnic. A ja zachowam twój sekret.

Mistrz eliksirów drgnął niespokojnie. Był przekonany, że mimo osłabienia utrzymał swoje bariery mentalne i nawet Dumbledore nie byłby w stanie ich sforsować. A jednak ten… ta istota zrobiła w taki sposób, że nie poczuł jej ataku.

— Po co posuwać się do szantażu, jeśli można zniszczyć…? — wyrzucił słabo Snape, podnosząc wzrok na wysoką, schludną sylwetkę.

Do jego uszu doszedł cichy, pogodny głos, który cierpliwie wyjaśnił:

— Nie, nie zaatakowałem cię w żaden sposób, po prostu znam twoje najskrytsze myśli. W tym stanie nie przeżyłbyś mojego ataku mentalnego.

 **OoO**

Sebastian był rozbawiony tym, jak śmiertelny czarodziej zareagował na całą tę sytuację. Faktycznie rozważał szantaż, ale z drugiej strony zrozumiał, z kim ma do czynienia. Dopóki Harry Potter będzie chroniony, dopóty Severus Snape przymknie oko na wiele spraw. Może się z nimi nie zgadzać, ale go nie zdradzi.

To się mu spodobało. Doceniał honorowe podejście, jakkolwiek śmiertelnicy mieli zwyczaj zbytnio tę kwestię przeceniać, jakby to był wyznacznik charakteru jednostki.

Ludzie byli słabi. Kruche ciała kryły w sobie delikatne umysły, które bardzo łatwo było uszkodzić, naruszyć, złamać. Jeden nieopaczny ruch wystarczał, aby przerwać cienką nić.

A jednak wciąż go zadziwiała siła i namiętność tych istot. Kochali i nienawidzili tak intensywnie. Z uporem i zaciętością zmieniali swój świat, choć żyli w nim tak krótko. Nie poddawali się i stawali czoła niebezpieczeństwu, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Jak Severus przed momentem. A wszystko to po to, aby ochronić kogoś, kogo czarodziej darzył sekretnym uczuciem. Sebastian wiedział, że jest odwzajemnione, ale nie przypuszczał, aby ten fakt był wiadomy mistrzowi eliksirów.

Ludzie lubowali się w sekretach i ukrywaniu prawdy przed innymi, W tym wypadku to zwyczajnie nie miało dla niego sensu, lecz zarówno Severus Snape, jak i Harry Ptter odznaczali się zadziwiającymi wprost uporem i dumą, aby wyznać temu drugiemu, co czują.

Czasami śmiertelnicy byli tacy nierozsądni i rozbrajający. Ale z drugiej strony to wszystko właśnie sprawiało, że z przyjemnością ich obserwował, kusił i mamił.

Westchnął cicho, spoglądając na siedzącego w fotelu czarodzieja. Delikatnie wyjął z jego dłoni niewypitą herbatę. Specjalna bariera w jego kwaterach skutecznie pozbawiła śmiertelników świadomości. Parę godzin nieprzerwanego niczym snu przyda się tej dwójce.

On w tym czasie będzie miał czas, aby zająć się innym, dość naglącym problemem. Przynajmniej zorientuje się, jak go rozwiązać.

Wychodząc, zabezpieczył drzwi, aby jego goście za wcześnie nie wyszli, choć jak wróci, zapewne nadal ich zastanie we śnie.

 **OoO**


	2. Rozdział drugi

**OoO**

Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku, przeglądając papiery i z rzadka konsultując się z ospałymi portretami dawnych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Robił to nie tyle z potrzeby, ile z grzeczności względem swoich poprzedników. Pytanie o radę nie znaczyło, że zamierzał stosować się do uwag zdziecinniałych starców uwiecznionych ku nieszczęściu otoczenia na obrazach. Uważali się za niezwykle błyskotliwych doradców, jednak w rzeczywistości żaden z nich nie był w stanie pojąć powagi sytuacji i podsunąć sensowne sugestie jej rozwiązania.

Po powrocie Pottera sprawy nie układały się po jego myśli. Chłopak buntował się i walczył zaciekle, a szereg zaklęć, które miały go poskromić, traciły na skuteczności. Będzie trzeba powziąć zdecydowane kroki, aby zatrzymać go tam, gdzie powinien być.

Gdy nie będzie potrzebny… Cóż, Złoty Chłopiec pozostanie już na wieki symbolem zwycięstwa nad czarną magią i złem, które toczyło świat czarodziejów niczym robak. Zapamiętanym i uwielbianym, ale jedynie symbolem, którego znaczenie on, Albus Dumbledore, mógł jeszcze kształtować, dopełniać o pewne istotne drobiazgi. Wszak pamięć ludzka jest ulotna i tak łatwo ją zmodyfikować.

— Ludzie z natury są tak cudownie delikatni, a zarazem niepokonani. Mimo przeciwności losu brną uparcie na przód. Czasem są zbyt dumni, aby zwrócić się o pomoc, a czasem zwyczajnie nie wiedzą, że ktoś mógłby ich wesprzeć. Niektórzy nawet nie znają swojej prawdziwej mocy. Niesamowite z was istoty, zgodzi się pan ze mną, panie dyrektorze?

— Słucham? Profesorze Michaelis? Jak tu wszedłeś, mój chłopcze?

Odpowiedział mu jedynie lekko drwiący śmiech.

Stary czarodziej skrzywił się na ten brak szacunku, notując w pamięci, aby przyjrzeć się uważniej pracy i zachowaniu nowego nauczyciela. Aktualnie był zbyt zmęczony, żeby udzielić mu upomnienia, jeszcze zdąży to uczynić. W ramach kary może nałoży na Michaelisa obwiązek obserwacji Pottera, co prawda, Severus miał na niego oko, lecz przyda się ktoś nieskażony uprzedzeniem.

Sebastian Michaelis stał przy starym, ogromnym, magicznym globusie i z niekłamaną ciekawością oglądał artefakt, jak obracał się samoistnie i jaśniał w poszczególnych miejscach. Następnie zbliżył się do żerdzi, na której drzemał Fawkes i szczupła dłoń musnęła jego pióra. Feniks nie obudził się, ale Dumbledore otworzył oczy, jakby nagle coś go wyrwało z głębokiego snu. Zdało mu się, jakby… Nie, był tego całkowicie pewien, że nowy nauczyciel Obrony w jednej chwili stanął tuż przy nim i pochylił się, szepcząc mu do ucha:

— Popełnił pan błąd, panie dyrektorze i będzie musiał pan zapłacić. Teraz odbieram panu to, co należy do mnie, a pan chytrze zagarnął. Nieładnie, bardzo nieładnie. Dobrej nocy.

W słabnącym świetle magicznych świec oczy Michaelisa zdały się jarzyć czerwienią, po czym wysoka sylwetka rozpłynęła się w mroku.

Zaklęci w swych podobiznach dawni dyrektorzy Hogwartu wstrzymali oddech, oglądając niecodzienną sytuację. Część z nich czmychnęła do swoich innych obrazów, przeczuwając, że nic dobrego się nie wydarzy. Ci, co zostali, byli świadkami czegoś, o czym nawet nie mogli nikomu opowiedzieć, mimo najszczerszych chęci poplotkowania o niezwykłym, nowym nauczycielu, który paroma słowami doprowadził Albusa Dumbeldore'a niemal do apopleksji.

Sebastian Michaelis zadbał, żeby nikt, nawet dyrektor, nie ujawnił swej wiedzy o nim w nieodpowiednim momencie. W końcu pewne rzeczy trzeba odkrywać stopniowo.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, wracając do dwójki wyjątkowych śmiertelników pozostających w jego kwaterach. Z tego co wiedział, to nadal spali, choć Harry zdecydowanie płycej niż powinien i demon poczuł silne przyzwanie.

Tak bezpośredniemu wezwaniu, niemal rozdzierającemu krzykowi o pomoc nie potrafił się oprzeć.

Zamierzał obejść szkołę i zaznajomić bliżej z jej cudownościami nie tylko magicznymi, ale jak mawiało stare i mądre porzekadło: co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. A na rozkoszne tête à tête z pewnymi, czworonożnymi mieszkańcami szacownej szkoły magii przyjdzie jeszcze właściwa pora, już całkiem niedługo.

 **OoO**

Harry zamrugał, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Nie pamiętał, co się stało, ani gdzie się znajdował. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozpoznał zarys okien, przez które wpadał księżyc i zorientował się, że na pewno nie jest w swoim dormitorium. To nie były też kwatery mistrza eliksirów, zupełnie inaczej pachniały.

— Czyżbyś już zapomniał, mały czarodzieju?

Wzdrygnął się, słysząc ten głos tak blisko. Jakby ktoś mruczał mu wprost do ucha. Akurat tego się nie spodziewał i na oślep, sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Niestety, nie było jej tam, gdzie powinna być, przy nadgarstku. Rzecz jasna w razie magicznego ataku mugolskie metody walki nie będą dość skuteczne, a nie widząc przeciwnika niewiele zdziała.

Do jego uszu doszedł cichy śmiech.

— Naprawdę zapewniacie doskonałą rozrywkę.

— Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz?

— Krótka i zawodna pamięć nie przystoi komuś w tak młodym wieku, panie Potter.

Sebastian patrzył z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka i bez trudu dostrzegł ten moment, kiedy trybiki w jego umyśle zaskoczyły.

Czyżby do tej pory sądził, że rytuał przyzwania się nie powiódł? Dlatego szukał innej metody, aby osiągnąć swój cel? Cóż za młodzieńcza, ludzka niecierpliwość.

Wiedział, że Harry doskonale pamięta tamtą deszczową noc, gdy zakradł się do pustej komnaty w starszej i nieużywanej od wielu lat części Hogwartu z zamiarem dokonania niemożliwego. Gdy klęczał w wyrysowanym okręgu, pośród tlących się ogarków i skrzących się od poziomu magii run i kropel własnej krwi.

Chwili, w której pojawił się wreszcie on, Sebastian Michaelis, młody czarodziej istotnie mógł sobie nie przypominać. Ani otrzymania drobnego symbolu wiążącego go na dobre do przyzwanego demona.

Moc wymagana do dopełnienia rytuału była zbyt wielka dla dorastającego czarodzieja ze spętaną magią.

On jednak nie zapomniał. Gdy stał w lśniącym od magii kręgu i naznaczył tego, który zawarł z nim cyrograf, zaklęcia zabezpieczające wejście prysły, a do środka wpadł wściekły i niewątpliwie przerażony mistrz eliksirów. Widząc go, zareagował jak każdy śmiertelnik broniący nieprzytomnego przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Zaklęcie prześliznęło się jednak po demonie, jak woda po kaczce.

Severus Snape, choć tak spostrzegawczy i czujny, nie rozpoznał go po kilkunastu miesiącach.

Ludzie nie widzą pewnych rzeczy, choćby mieli je podane na tacy. To było naprawdę zabawne, jak łatwo dawali się omamić tanimi sztuczkami.

— Pamiętam...

W odpowiedzi szczupła dłoń musnęła jego policzek w niemal czułym geście, kompletnie nie zważając na jego gwałtowne wzdrygnięcie.

— Skoro tak to wiesz, czego chcę.

Chłopak usiadł nagle i skrył twarz w drżących dłoniach. Potarł ją i odgarnął włosy do tyłu. Kiwnął głową.

— Cieszę się. O, profesorze Snape. Bardzo miło, że pan do nas dołączył.

Gdyby mógł, Severus zerwałby się z fotela i obrzucił mężczyznę zaklęciami i klątwami o mało przyjemnych efektach.

Do jego uszu doszedł cichy śmiech.

— Nie wątpię. I jak już wcześniej wspominałem, nie stosuję ataku mentalnego. Nie byłoby to stosowne w obecnej sytuacji.

— W obecnej sytuacji? Co to ma znaczyć? Kim ty jesteś, Michaelis?!

Demon już miał otworzyć usta i zręcznie zmanipulować rzeczywiste przyczyny swojej obecności w szkole oraz być może nietypowe zainteresowanie wyjątkowym uczniem, gdy z tego zadania wybawił go, co za ironia, sam Harry.

— Severusie… — zaczął bardzo cicho, lecz szybko się poprawił: — Panie profesorze, profesor Michaelis bardzo mi pomógł w poszukiwaniach horkruksów, ale nie tylko. Dyrektor zapewne chciał, abym kontynuował trening pod jego okiem. Pan wie najlepiej, jak ważne jest, aby pokonać wężowatego jak najprędzej!

Mistrz eliksirów posłał Harry'emu zmęczone spojrzenie, które najwyraźniej mówiło, że wie o minięciu się z prawdą. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i szepnął do siebie:

— Nie chcesz znać prawdy, Severusie. Gdybyś znał, oberwałoby mi się od ciebie. Zawsze mi powtarzasz, że trzeba brać odpowiedzialność za czyny, a ja popełniłem chyba największą głupotę na świecie. Inaczej jednak się nie dało.

Być może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Sebastian doskonale go słyszy.

Mimo tych słów, Harry nie żałował, a z tego, co demon odbierał przez więź, to ponownie by go przyzwał, gdyby tylko mógł. Ludzie dzielili się na takich, co starali się wyłgać i uniknąć konsekwencji swoich działań oraz na takich, co brali się za bary z całym światem, bez względu na wszystko. Wielokrotnie widział, do czego zdolni są w trudnych momentach i przeważnie rozczarowywali go, a najczęściej jednak po prostu rozbawiali swoim samolubstwem i brakiem jakichkolwiek zasad.

Nieraz słyszał, że ma _piekielnie_ wygórowane oczekiwania, a tak podłe istoty jak ludzie nigdy się do nich nie wzniosą.

 **OoO**

Następne tygodnie nie różniły się specjalnie od początku nowego semestru w szkole magii. Uczniowie w sporej większości nie skupiali jeszcze swojej uwagi na zdobywaniu wiedzy, wciąż wracając myślami do minionych chwil poza murami szkoły.

Starsze roczniki szybko musiały skoncentrować się na tym, co trzeba. Egzaminy zbliżały się z każdym dniem, a ilość materiału zdawała się pęcznieć zamiast kurczyć.

Największą tegoroczną sensacją okazał się nowy nauczyciel Obrony, Sebastian Michaelis. Tajemniczy, przystojny mężczyzna wywołał ogromne poruszenie wśród nie tylko uczniów, ale i wszystkich rezydentów szkoły. Oczarował płeć piękną w nie mniejszym stopniu niż kilka lat wcześniej Gilderoy Lockhart. Różnica polegała na tym, że poza adoracją jego osoba wzbudzała przedziwny strach i ogromny respekt, porównywalny jedynie z tym, co otaczało oschłego mistrza eliksirów. Dodatkowo, wystarczyło parę minut, aby profesor Michaelis udowodnił niedowiarkom, że na jego zajęciach nie ma mowy o jakiejkolwiek taryfie ulgowej dla kogokolwiek. Wymagał i traktował uczniów z jednakową surowością, a zarazem bez mrugnięcia okiem pokazywał najbardziej skuteczne metody walki z _czarną magią_. Inaczej, pokonania przeciwnika nie tylko magią, a sprytem bez względu na to jakimi zaklęciami, klątwami czy czarami się posługiwał.

Magia karmiła się intencją i inwencją użytkownika, to od niego samego zależał efekt, stopień natężenia zaklęcia. Demon dobrze znał kryteria podziału zaklęć i czarów podobnie jak i eliksirów. Bawił go fakt, że czarodzieje pozwolili, aby ktoś autorytatywnie zakazał używania części magii, bo uznano ją za mroczną i złą.

 _Ludzie nigdy się nie zmienią_ , pomyślał, zarządzając ćwiczenia praktyczne i kontrolowane pojedynki drugorocznych Kruków i Ślizgonów.

W tym roku udało się Radzie Nadzorczej szkoły przeforsować zmiany dotyczące niełączenia mocno zantagonizowanych domów na kilku, kluczowych zajęciach. O dziwo, obyło się bez walki ze strony dyrektora.

Harry unikał go jak ognia, co było dosyć zabawne, ale Michaelis nie naciskał specjalnie na bezpośredni kontakt. W odpowiednim czasie odbije sobie z nawiązką. Potrafił być cierpliwy tak długo jak to było konieczne, aby okiełznać nieufnego i skrzywdzonego młodego czarodzieja.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Gryfon istotnie miał coś z lwiątka. Niedoświadczonego i tak rozkosznie nieporadnego i podatnego.

Małe kocię dumnie próbujące samotnie stawić czoło przeciwnościom, aby udowodnić całemu światu, ile jest warte. Pokonać wroga wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, nawet jedyną metodą, aby to osiągnąć, jest sprzymierzenie się z jeszcze groźniejszymi siłami. Jeszcze mroczniejszymi, bardziej niepowstrzymanymi mocami.

Z samym diabłem.

Tym razem nie musiał służyć za podnóżek, choć w przypadku tego konkretnego chłopaka wcale to nie byłoby takie straszne. Ta myśl go rozbawiła. Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec Jasnej Strony, ulegający jego podszeptom.

— Profesorze Michaelis! Panie profesorze! Harry...

A to ciekawe. Do jego gabinetu wpadła praktycznie bez pukania jedna z Krukonek. Nie było to jej naturalne zachowanie. Coś się musiało stać. Eteryczna i pozornie nieobecna duchem Luna Lovegood, w rzeczywistości posiadała niezwykle przenikliwy umysł i silny dar widzenia. Sebastian był przekonany, że drobna czarownica dobrze wie, z kim rozmawia. Z reguły dostrzegała to, czego inni nie mieli szans ujrzeć.

Obrócił się na pięcie w stronę głosu.

— Słucham, panno Lovegood?

Luna była niezwykłą Krukonką, która zdawała się żyć w zupełnie innym, przyjaznym dla siebie świecie. To były pozory, na które niejeden dał się nabrać. Gdyby to ona zawarła z nim kontrakt, musiałby się nieźle nagimnastykować, aby sprostać jej rozkazom.

— Harry ma kłopoty, a nie chce nikomu o tym mówić. Tym razem nie da rady stawić im czoła, od tygodnia krąży nad nim cała chmara…

Sebastian westchnął, rozumiejąc, że podopieczny jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Luna postrzegała rzeczywistość zupełnie w innych kategoriach i wbrew temu, co o niej sądzono, wcale nie była pomylona.

— Gdzie go pani widziała, panno Lovegood?

Blada twarz Luny rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu, kiedy spojrzała mu w twarz.

— Na pastwisku testrali, ale później znikł w głębi Zakazanego Lasu. Wszyscy jego mieszkańcy wiedzą, kim jest. — Twarz Luny spoważniała, wzrok zdał się przenikać na wskroś, a zarazem nie dostrzegać niczego, natomiast głos nabrał przedziwnej mocy: — _Chłopiec Światła zginie bezpowrotnie. Ocaleje jedynie naznaczony magią z głębi otchłani mroku. Magia zapłonie. Czas stanie w deszczu czarnych piór i uderzeń skamieniałego serca. Blask się odwróci. Noc zastąpi dzień. —_ Młoda czarownica mrugnęła zdezorientowana i umilkła, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

Przepowiednia Luny Lovegood nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Zresztą to nie była typowa przepowiednia. Tego właśnie mógł się spodziewać po tej Krukonce. Niby wszystko podane aż nazbyt jasno, a jednak nie do końca. Sebastian stłumił pomruk niezadowolenia. Niestety nie uniknie pewnych sytuacji.

Wszyscy w Zakazanym Lesie wiedzą, kim jest Harry Potter. Istoty i zwierzęta magiczne doskonale go rozpoznają. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jego durne i uparte jak stado osłów kocię stanie się kawałkiem mięsa, gdy tylko wejdzie na terytorium inteligentnych, rozzłoszczonych drapieżników. Durny, uparty, mały czarodziej, który sądzi, że udźwignie na barkach cały świat.

Kiwnął głową, obiecując, że zajmie się problemem. Ktokolwiek zadrze z Harrym Potterem, będzie miał z nim do czynienia.

 **OoO**

To nie był jego dzień. Mógł sobie powtarzać, że da radę stanąć twarzą w twarz z dawnymi przyjaciółmi, którzy stali się wrogami. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to za jego sprawą Gryfoni zjednoczą się ze Ślizgonami. Nawet rozumiał ich tok myślenia, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Konfrontacja przyszła jednak zdecydowanie w złym momencie. Pęta magiczne nałożone przez dyrektora zostały mocno nadwątlone przez Sebastiana, ale niestety nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ich zerwanie. Dumbledore _nie mógł_ o tym wiedzieć, że się wyrwał z uwięzi. Odzyskiwał kontrolę nad magią, ale wciąż był za słaby i demon przestrzegł go, aby się nie forsował.

Wzywając go, popełnił zapewne największy błąd w swoim życiu, ale bez niego zginąłby marnie w czasie poszukiwań horkruksów. Teraz uciekał w głąb lasu pełnego magicznych, niebezpiecznych stworzeń. W dużej mierze mieszkańcy Zakazanego Lasu nie byli przyjaźnie nastawieni do ludzi. Jego prześladowcy wbiegli za nim do lasu, zmuszając go do szukania schronienia w głębszych rejonach Zakazanego Lasu, choć sami trzymali dystans.

Nim zdołał się skryć wśród leśnej gęstwiny, dosięgła go jedna z silniejszych klątw ofensywnych, a wraz z nią i inne zaklęcia, nawet specjalnie nie chciał wiedzieć jakie. Nie zareagował dość prędko, aby się osłonić, a zaklęcie tarczy, jakie miał na sobie zawsze, prysło niczym bańka mydlana. Kolejna fala zaklęć i klątw atakujących i zadających ból podcięła mu nogi.

Upadł na ziemię i odczołgał się pod najbliższe drzewo. Nie było to takie proste, wbrew pozorom. Całe ciało odmawiało współpracy. Z trudem oddychał. Musiał oberwać jakimś zaklęciem, którego nie znał.

— Ta sekwencja zaklęć nie była przypadkowa. Do tej pory znana była tylko jednej rodzinie czarodziejów, Harry. Nie wolno ci zasnąć. Rozumiesz? Nie zamykaj oczu.

Młody czarodziej zamrugał. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i dlaczego słyszy głos demona tak blisko siebie. Odpowiedział mu jedynie lekko drwiący chichot.

— Zawsze jestem w pobliżu, czy chcesz tego czy nie.

Fakt, nic nie mogło złamać więzi z przyzwanym demonem, wedle tego co znalazł w wiekowym i opasłym tomie o zakazanych rytuałach i najczarniejszej z mrocznej magii rodu Blacków.

W najlepszym razie można było próbować dokonać pewnych nieznacznych zmian w umowie, licząc na dobry humor…

— Cyrograf z chwili zawarcia jest wiążący do samego końca i nie można go zmienić. Czasami ludzie są naprawdę zabawni, gdy myślą, że przechytrzyli samego diabła.

Skrzące się czerwienią oczy spoczęły na półleżącej sylwetce chłopaka. Sebastian lekko skrzywił wargi, gdy wyczuł magię zaklęcia. Żaden z jego dotychczasowych podopiecznych nie miał takiego daru wpadania w poważne tarapaty z taką łatwością.

W zaciszu swoich kwater, odpowiednio zabezpieczonych przed wtargnięciem intruzów, ułożył ledwie przytomnego młodego czarodzieja na naprędce przygotowanym posłaniu w sporej łazience i zręcznymi palcami zaczął go rozbierać. Ostrożnie zdejmując kolejne elementy odzieży, był ciekaw widocznych skutków ataku. Przeniósł Harry'ego do przygotowanej przez skrzaty kąpieli i przyjrzał się uważnie. Istotnie ciało chłopaka pokryte było mnóstwem mniejszych i większych zadrapań, skaleczeń oraz siniaków. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie drobny fakt, że niestety powiększały się z każdą chwilą, łącząc w coraz większe rany. Nie krwawiły zbyt obficie, ale musiały być dość dokuczliwe, sadząc po grymasie na twarzy Gryfona. Umycie ich i opatrzenie poważniejszych obrażeń niewiele pomogło.

Położył chłopaka w skromnym apartamencie gościnnym. Posłał krótką wiadomość jedynej osobie, która mogła wejść do kwater należących do nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Harry nie drgnął, ale spomiędzy jego wag wydobył się cichy jęk, gdy koniuszkiem języka przesunął po poranionej skórze. Demona przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz i nie odmówił sobie kolejnego muśnięcia głębszego przecięcia po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Nawet jedna kropla krwi czarodzieja upajała wprost cudownie. Mógł się zżymać na to, że Harry przyciąga niefortunne przygody niczym magnes, ale możliwość posmakowania jego krwi wynagradzała wszelkie trudy.

Pocałował delikatnie otarcie na czole i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Moje niesforne kocię, nie można cię z oczu spuścić.

Nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy do komnaty wszedł Severus Snape. Spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów zapewne miało go przestraszyć, ale nie odniosło właściwego skutku, co zirytowało mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej.

— Michaelis, będziesz łaskaw mi wytłumaczyć, co tu robi półnagi Potter?

Demon uśmiechnął się szerzej.

 **OoO**


End file.
